Murder?
by Soccer Cowgirl
Summary: This is a book I started writing not for kids under 13 I'm hoping to finish this story soon but i'm not even through the first chapter yet.


_Her icy fingers griped the smooth handle of the knife she could hear her victims short shallow breaths in the corner._

_They weren't loud, but just enough to be heard by their attacker. _

_"Don't waste your last breaths honey" _

_The victims sight was blurred but even if they , could see with non-blurred vision , it was still dark they tried to sit up the wounds on their stomach stopped them from sitting up all the way. They yelped in pain and lay back on the shaggy carpet. The victim was beginning to not be able to breathe they gasp for their last breaths and reached for their phone and, dialed 911…_

"You're kidding Walt. We've never had a murder here! Let alone never having a lead on a case." "Sir I never kid." The chief snorted at his new deputy over the phone

"Walt, boy you just started course you nev'r kid you nev'r had a chance!"

"Chief all I know is the paramedics pronounced her dead just 2 minutes ago and we need to get down there. "

"Alright, alright where are ya kid?" Josh Walt watched as the criminal photo investigation crew took pictures.

"Walt boy where are ya I said!" Chief John Cinest was getting impatient with Josh maybe because it was he was new or maybe it was because it's 2am "Sorry chief. I'm on location they want to get the body to autopsy as soon as they can sir so…, sorry to rush you at this hour but it's needed with it being a July night all hot and stuff ya know." John pulled himself out of bed his wife stirred only a little he put of his uniform and left.

Walt questioned the neighbors nobody so far knew anything. But he still had one more house. It was small so he hoped he wouldn't have a lot of people to question he knocked. A shout came from within. "I'm coming!" the voice said. And before Walt could determine if it was male or female, a petite young woman stepped out.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Walt shook the stars out of his eyes "Ahhhh…,"he said with I hint of hesitation in his voice. "Yes ma'am we are investigating the murder of the young women down the street did you hear anything strange this morning like a car? Or maybe a yell?"

The lady was looking him up and down him. Walt cleared his throat yes, this women was a beautiful young lady but she was a possible suspect so he couldn't get his mind off his work.

"Ma'am I really am quite busy so…," he said pulling a card from his breast pocket. "Call if you remember anything." The lady took it and smiled and winked at him.

He sighed when she finally shut the door "Geez I grew up here yet now I get noticed by the ladies good Lord!" Walt mumbled to him self

"Chief! Over here!" Walt called, when the Chief arrived.

"Aha there you are where have you been, boy?"The Chief questioned

"I questioned the neighbors none of them have seen anything but the doc. said she has been dead for about an hour so that places her death about 1 am so it's so surprise nobody saw or heard anything."

"Hmm, then the best way to start narrowing down is to find out: Number one who she is. And number two who are her enemies." The Chief said looking at the doctor walking towards them.

, the man that was on scene for murder cases in charge of autopsy, approached the two cops. "Good morning Chief, Latinate. "He nodded at them. "Not quite good but, what have you found out doctor?" Walt asked

"Not much I'm afraid," The doctor replied and took his glasses off and cleaned them which he did often while reporting bad news to people. "But as soon as you're men are done I'd like to take the body and autopsy it, with your permission of course."

"That will be fine, Yetermen." Chief said not wanting to deal with dr. fancy pants this early.

With that the doctor walked away.

"That doctor gives me the heeby geebies" Walt said as the doctor got into his car.

The chief chuckled then went on to say. "Come on boy we've got work to do."

The two walked into the house where the murder accorded. By this time everyone was out of the house and back home to get a few hours of sleep before coming back to work. Walt and the Chief both had a feeling they weren't getting anymore sleep. After the chief went through the house with Walt on his heels, "Well I think we're done here for now Walt. I'll see you at the office we might as well be gettin' started since this nothing towns got nothing better for us but weird-o drunks and speed demon kids"

"Alrighty boss I'll see ya I'm gunna go freshin' up I smell like gym and week old pizza." Walt replied with a sour face.

"See ya Walt."The Chief laughed.

_She wiped the blood from her knife and placed it back it the cupboard and started to clean. It would only be a matter of time before the cops came around searching houses, which is if they're smart enough to do that. You never know she thought to herself._

The shower stream was warm against his back. Josh Walt lived a somewhat normal live he didn't have a lot of friends he never had many. He was always been popular with the girls, but he was a man of Gods will and didn't want what they wanted. That's when his friends stopped hanging out with him and his only friend was the force (the police force that is). He felt that was his calling where God needed him chasing speed demon kids and tackling smelly drunks. He was just getting re dressed in his newly washed uniform when his phone rang. He picked it up, "This is Walt." That's how he has always answered his phone without fail "Gee Josh you don't have to be so manly all the time," It was Sam, Chief's secretary. Josh grew up with her she always had been into him and still was as far as he knew. Josh was happy where he was…Single. "Sam get to the point." She snorted at him she was usually hit on, well not usually more like all the time, but Josh never caved into her and she wanted to find out why. "Josh, Chief got a hit from the doctor he wants you to come in." Josh without a word hung up and raced around getting his gear when he finally got into his squad car his cell phone buzzed it was a text from Sam it had one word 'douche' he chuckled he knew she wanted him to break into, her green-blue eyes and soft dirty blond hair, but he wasn't about to do that. He shut his phone and started his car and go to the station.

He got to the station just as some young man well not much younger than him was at Sam's desk. Sam giggled at only God knows what he just said, but Josh had seen this before, he laughed to himself. This was a once a week thing and he usually didn't react to it but since he went through Sam's computer to see where all this men came from each one she "rented". From a site where you get a young man for a day and you pay him to make your husband, boyfriend, or in this case the man you work with jealous.

He winked at her as he said "Hey Sam .net is not going to help you just makes you look like a whore." Her jaw dropped all he did was smile and kept walking. When Walt entered the Chief's office, the Chief he was red with laughter.

"Man Walt ain't such a mystery of why girls don't jump your bones," Chief chuckled "I mean .net? Where'd ya get that one?" Walt didn't know if he should tell the chief that it was real but he knew that Chief could view all the historys of every computer in the building.

Walt looked at his computer "May I?" At first Chief was really confused but he thought maybe this was going to be good. Walt waited as the Chief thought it over. "Eh screw it go ahead." Walt went into the program and pulled up Sam's computer history and opened the link. Chief just sat amazed at the reality of the site. "My, this girl must really want you if she's hiring male hookers." Walt laughed "Obsession causes a lot of funny things to happen." Sam could hear what all they were saying "I'm not obsessed good Lord, that man was just an old friend of mine." Chief laughed "Okay Sam what's your 'Friends' name?" Sam didn't know they were on the site because she didn't hear that part.

"Daniel! Geez you guys are nosey." Chief laughed as he searched the name and sure enough, Daniel was off the website. "Hey Sammy did you know your 'friends' a male hooky." Walt said trying not to laugh. "Crap." Sam muttered and decided it was better to just go back to work.

"Okay, now we have that at an understanding about Sam," The Chief laughed "Let's get down to business." Chief opened a filing cabinet in the corner of the room. "This is Miss. Nancy Heather's file the victim of this murder. She's 24 no remaining family members and just moved here. " Walt felt bad she had so much life ahead of her. "Where is she from?" Chief fingered through. He looked disturbed.

"Man, I don't know there's no record of that maybe we should go talk to Elley-May at the court house maybe she'll know." Chief replied with a huff. "Even if she didn't maybe she'll know who to contact." 'So Chief what did doctor what's face find out." The chief had almost forgotten about the doctor calling him. "We need to head to the lab I guess." Walt and Chief hopped in the Chief's squad car. When they arrived at the lab the doctor was outside waiting for them "Took you long enough Chief." The doctor said when the men reached the front steps." Chief snorted at him. "Alright don't get your silk panties in a bunch." Walt let out a small laugh as the doctor gave them both a horrid look. They made their way down to the lab Miss. Heather lay on the table cover up with only her abdomen showing. "As you can see gentle men she was stabbed multiple times but I thought it was most strange how the knife was so small and the the wounds indicate that the weapon was a kitchen knife." The Chief looked closer "Doctor she suffered didn't she?" the doc. nodded as he replied "I'm afraid so this murder really wanted her to suffer." This made Walt even more determined to find her murder. "well thanks doc. if anything shows up you let me know." The doctor nodded. "Oh, Chief theresone more thing, the relaxed expertion on her face and no traces of struggle means this was all a surprise and that house being craky as it is means your murder must be small and light."The chief nodded and they walked out. When they got back to the station Walt got out of Chiefs car and headed to his own "Now listen Walt I don't want you losing sleep over this case ya hear me." Walt stopped and turned to face Chief "Yes sir." Chief nodded "I'll let you know when I'm about to go over to the court house but in the mean time why don't you go turn that house upside down for clues." Walt laughed the chief has seen Walt's house after he's been looking for something. "See ya Chief." Walt called as he climbed into his squad car and drove toward the victim's house to search for clues.

Walt was nearly finished and it was 11:30 when he looked at his cell clock. Walt finished up and headed out to his squad car he turned to walk back in to grab his coat when the lady he had talked to earlier was standing on the porch he jumped when he saw her. "ma'am this areas closed." She smiled "I know I just saw you walk up so I figured maybe you needed something," He couldn't give into her he thought. "you know its been quite lonely since my husband died in a freak accident." She said walking up to him and running her fingers up and down his are. His arm tingled under her touch. She leaned up to his ear. "I just love a man in uniform." She whispered throwing her arms around him and feeling down his back. He jumped back and threw her off of him "Lady I have no interest in you." She looked sad as she began to depart and walk home. He breathed and got in his car just as his phone rang it was Chief "I ain't getting any work down with Sam around here why don't you talk her out to lunch. PLEASE!" Walt knew John well and he knew he was pissed. "Fine, whatever tell her she better be ready at noon." Chief yelled at Sam and Walt could hear in the back ground all excited.

What the heck was he getting into? Walt thought as he pulled up to the station she was already waiting as she hopped in. He barely had even stopped. "Hi Josh!" she said as she got in. Josh could help but notice that she was beautiful but he was saving himself for an untouched girl and Sam was not even close to that, he heard so many stories at school when they were growing up and he just thought it was better if he just believed them and didn't get mixed up in all that. "Hey, Sam. How 'bout we eat at the dinner on the corner?" She looked at him "I have gone there since I was in high school." He laughed. "Guess I'm not the first boy to take you there."

"Josh Walt, you take that back right now! I know what you meant by that."

He looked at her. "Can't take back the truth." She stared at him "Well Josh Walt if you would have asked me you could've been." He rolled his eyes and took off.

When they got to the dinner a group of Sam's friends were working at the dinner "Awwe Sam he finally asked?" One of the girls asked making goo-goo eyes at them "For Pete sake people can't to working people of opposite genders go to lunch." They all laughed his cheeks felt warm. He leaned over to Sam. "You mess this up this will be the last time." He was mad and Sam knew it but she really liked him so she didn't want to screw this up. "No girls. He's right; we're just out to lunch together. It's not a big deal." The girls sighed and got back to work.


End file.
